Nefarious
by sostaystrong
Summary: Long after leaving Hogwarts, Hermione Granger materializes at the door of Harry Potter, after being absent for years. Drenched and in tears, she is forced to reveal a decade of secrecy to her best friends.
1. Prelude

She showed up at his door at six o'clock in the morning, shaking, soaking wet with her eye makeup staining her cheeks. Her usual dress of a simple frock with Mary Jane heels was absent, replaced with a black figure-hugging strapless dress and matching stilettos.

"Hermione?" Harry Potter asked, squeezing his eyes shut as if when he opened them, she would be back to plain old Hermione Granger. But when he did, this alternate version still remained. "What are you doing here? Have you any idea what time it is?"

"I know, it's extremely late – er, rather, extremely early. Anyhow, I had nowhere else to go, as the Tube is closed for the evening so I couldn't get back to Fulham. Your flat was the closest to the club," Hermione explained breathlessly as she shivered.

"You look terrible, come inside," Hermione followed Harry through the front foyer of his flat, which she knew quite well, and into the large room with the brown cushioned sofas. "Ginny, darling, come into the sitting room, will you?"

There were irritated groans from an adjacent room, as the redheaded woman emerged in a satin dressing gown with a scowl on her face. "Bleeding Christ, Harry, it's three o'clock in the morning. There couldn't possibly be anything important enough to have me awake at three –" The woman stopped short, both in speech and movement, in the doorway as she saw the visitor. "Hermione."

"Ginny," Hermione choked.

"Well, I suppose there really is something that could have me up at this ungodly hour," Ginny chuckled. Her laugh died out as she got a good look at her once best friend. "You look like shit, Mione."

"Oh, cheers, Ginny," Hermione mumbled, staring at the ground as she sniffled.

"Hermione, why don't you sit down? I'll put on the kettle and you can tell us what's going on," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded slowly and he disappeared as she slowly took a seat on the soft sofa. Ginny sat down on the cushion next to hers and stared at her, eyes full of concern.

"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to Hermione's dress, which clung wet against her body.

"Erm, well, it's raining."

"That's very informative, thank you for the descriptive explanation."

"You're welcome." Hermione glanced around the room, dim with all the lights out, the only light coming from the shimmer of the moon through the window behind the sofa. The reflection hit Ginny's face and at once, Hermione was surprised with how mature her face had become. She wasn't a teenager anymore – none of them were. But at that glimpse of her face, Hermione realized how long it really had been since she had last visited Harry and Ginny. She had been so caught up lately in the own whirlwind of her life; she hadn't bothered with anything outside of it. Immediately, she felt guilty. "I should have visited more often."

Ginny shook her head. "There isn't any need to worry about that. Clearly, you have got a lot going on lately." Harry returned in the room, with a tray of three teacups, placing it on the coffee table. He took a seat on the loveseat beside the sofa, leaning forward expectantly. "Well, go on then."

Hermione's chest tightened and her eyelids fluttered closed as she took in a sharp breath. All the secrets she had held deep within her for nearly a decade were about to spill, to be revealed to the loved ones she had kept them from. Briefly, she considered lying. What would she tell them? Where would she begin? In fact, she was not even sure she could pinpoint the start of this secrecy and madness. Suddenly, a flash of periwinkle dress robes flashed behind her eyelids. Hermione opened her eyes, to her friends who anxiously awaited a response.

"It began late in the evening of Christmas Day, eight years ago."


	2. Yule

**Yule Ball, 1994**

It had been nearly an hour since the finish of the Ball and I had spent that entire time hidden in the Astronomy Tower, curled up in a ball with my dress robes a mess beneath me. I had never felt so hurt about anything in my life until that day. Ron and I had fought before, but never to quite an extent, and I felt deflated. With no interest in returning to the Gryffindor house any time soon, I intended on spending as much time as I could in the tower and slipping back to the dorm at the last moment possible, so to avoid all curious inquiries of my evening with the currently most desirable boy in the castle. Alone, I felt slightly better – in the way that I had permission to completely feel sorry for myself without judgment. But suddenly, my solitude was intruded.

"Look at what we've got here. Poor Granger, weeping over a little crush," Draco Malfoy teased as he ascended the staircase to the top of the tower. I groaned quietly, tucking my knees in tighter to my body. "Which one is it this time: Weasel or Krum? I'd like to guess Krum, assuming he finally realized how out of your league he is. I think we both might agree he deserves better."

"Malfoy, please, don't start this tonight. Will you at least wait until tomorrow morning to bother me?" I begged him, wiping my tears.

"Now, where is the fun in that? You must know by now that I thrive on your misery."

"Clearly."

"Right, then. So judging by your answer, or lack thereof, I am obligated to assume that Krum really did kick you to the curb. I'm hardly surprised."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Viktor and I had a wonderful evening," I spat angrily, sobs erupting from my chest.

"Ah, so it's Weasel then that's put you into such a state of despair. I must tell you, I'm disappointed in you; I really thought you would have moved on from this already."

I sat up straighter, glaring at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"There's obviously an attraction between you and Weasley. In fact there has been since the start. It's obvious to everyone."

I shook my head, laughing forcefully. "Oh, you really do think you're funny."

"Right, so it's obvious to all but one," Draco chuckled, slowly walking towards me, his skin made even more translucent with the shimmer of moonlight upon it. "You must have noticed in the past that your friendship is unordinary. How else can you explain the constant bickering and need to be attached at the hip? Merlin, you even chose him over Potter once or twice."

"This is rubbish. I won't allow you to infect me with your lies and trickery," I insisted, gathering the skirt of my gown around me as I brought myself to my feet.

"Can you honestly say that your friendship with Weasley and your friendship with Potter are entirely the same? Do you honestly think of Potter in the same way you think of the Weasel?" I stared at him, long and hard, then shook my head, desperately wanting to scream.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Have you not better things to do?" I inquired, leaning my back against the railing looking out upon the grounds of the castle. Draco walked closer to me, a smirk on his lips, until he was only inches away from me.

"Sure, I do. However, this is so much more fun," he told me. Calmly, he leaned in, eyes flickering shut, and suddenly I was doing the same. Then his lips touched mine.

I pulled back immediately, horrified. "What the hell are you doing?" I screeched.

"Uh, what the hell _are_ you doing?" he responded, with wide, afraid eyes. He shrugged, playing it off. "You were clearly the one who kissed me."

"No, I wasn't!"

"You most certainly were."

"Well, how can you be so sure it was me?"

Draco smiled, venomously. "Well, we can always try once again," he suggested, leaning back in. I pressed my hands against his chest, firmly shoving him back.

"You are unbelievable! You came to tease and to confuse me. You have had your fun, now it's time for you to leave, Malfoy," I snarled.

"It's a public space, Granger. I can stay if I wish," he responded, strolling over to the railing.

"Fine. Then I will leave."

He seemed surprised, almost annoyed. "Good, then. Run along to your boyfriends."

Angrily, I charged towards the staircase, with my chin high. "I will." As I descended the staircase, I peeked through the cracks in the floorboards at Draco. He stood leaning against the railing, facing outwards, cursing quietly to himself. I, myself, was just as distraught. My first kiss, stolen by my enemy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I have started a new fan fiction. Yes, I have left my previous fan fiction with no updates in months. No, I have not completed it. I took a small hiatus while getting into the swing of a new school year and I got so wrapped up in schoolwork that my "small" hiatus turned into months long hiatus. This idea came to me a few days ago, and I had to share it as soon as I could, before it slipped my mind. However, I will finish my previous fan fiction someday - I'm in the process of revamping a bit currently, so look out for that! In the meantime, I really do hope you enjoy this start. I added two chapters to start since I felt so awful about abandoning this work. I'm very sorry. Enjoy!


End file.
